The Key
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: As Johnny's nightmares about Stillson become worse, he has his most disturbing vision yet. John begins to doubt himself as he tries to unravel the mystery of how one vision can connect two people, who are over a hundred years apart.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Dead Zone or any of the characters from the show.

The Key

John Smith stood in a large crowd of people. They were all there to see the President speak. John could see the look of awe on the faces of the citizens. He knew where he was, it was Washington, D.C. Looking behind him he saw the Washington Monument standing tall into the sky. In front of him was the Lincoln Memorial; A podium stood in front above the steps. John could hear the President speaking and the voice was familiar to him. It was Greg Stillson.

"I will uphold the principles our founding fathers created, Democracy and Freedom. I believe in Destiny, I also believe that a man can shape his destiny. Most of all I believe in you, the people of our great nation. As your President I will think about you, the people, first and foremost. God Bless America!!!" Greg Stillson finished his speech just as a loud explosion engulfed John's ears.

The Lincoln Memorial crumbled to the ground as everything around him was swallowed by flames. The people were still cheering Stillson's name as they fell to ashes. Then John was taken too by the fire. As he began to feel his skin burn away he looked back towards Stillson who was untouched by the fire.

"God Bless America." Stillson said once again laughing.

"No!!!"

John woke up in his bed short of breath. He was getting tired of these dreams. They had haunted him for weeks now and they were getting worse. About an hour later he had showered, dressed and was drinking coffee. He pushed the power button on the remote and the television flickered with light.

"After the tragic death of his fiancée congressman Greg Stillson will be taking time off from his campaign trail." The anchorwoman said as John clicked off the television.

John was startled as his friend Bruce entered the kitchen.

"Don't you knock anymore?" John said with a sigh.

"You gave up knocking privileges when you gave me a key."

"Well remind me to get my locks changed." John said in a harsh tone.

"Hey I can always come back later."

"No Bruce it's ok." Johnny said rubbing his head.

"Is everything alright?"

"I haven't been sleeping well lately. I've been having nightmares." John explained as he massaged his temple.

"Well I know how to take your mind off that, a little thing I like to call Johnny's fan club." Bruce empty a mail bag on Johnny's counter.

"I'll read the first one." Bruce said picking up a letter from the pile.

"Dear Johnny, I think you are so sexy. I would love to meet you sometime to give you a vision you'll never forget. Here's a picture of me wearing nothing but my underwear, my phone number is on the back." Bruce said in a quiet feminine voice.

"Do you mine if I keep this one?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"Be my guest."

"Alright it's your turn." Bruce encouraged.

"I don't think this is such a good idea right now."

"I think Melinda begs to differ." Bruce said holding the photo up to his friend.

John cracked a smile but continued to drink his coffee paying no attention to his fan mail.

"Fine." Bruce said opening another letter.

"Dear Mr. Smith, I found something that might interest you. She left her phone number and everything." Bruce was intrigued.

"It's probably from the same person who saw my face in their French toast."

"Hey, that sold big online. You should just read it for your self." Bruce passed the letter to his friend.

Upon touching it John fell flat on his back and entered darkness. He felt around him and determined that he was in a small rectangular box. He pushed up on the roof but as he did a bit of dirt began to fall in. John realized he was in a coffin. He could hear a faint noise off in the distance but couldn't make out what it was. He then began to pound on the wood with his fists.

Shaking, John came out of the vision.

"John, what did you see?" Bruce was concerned

"I was buried alive."


End file.
